


Blessings (Or The Lack Thereof)

by buckleyblueyes (Cones_McMurphy)



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Evelyn Joy Buckley-Han or bust, Fluff, Future Fic, Happy Ending, I promise that Maddie has good reasons, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mild Angst, oh also Pregnancy but that's a background detail, proposal fic, set about??? 2 years in the future, some background madney
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cones_McMurphy/pseuds/buckleyblueyes
Summary: “I’m just going to cut to the chase. I’m here to ask for your blessing to ask Buck to marry me.”Maddie gasped softly, reaching forward to take the ring from him. She opened the box and Eddie could swear he saw tears start to form in her eyes as she gazed down at the simple silver band. “Eddie…”“Do you like it?”“It’s lovely.” Maddie closed the box, and shook her head. “But I can’t give you my blessing to propose.”Eddie blinked. Once. Twice. Three times. “What?!”
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 6
Kudos: 277





	Blessings (Or The Lack Thereof)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! My first 911 fic! I hope you like it!

Eddie sat on Maddie and Chimney’s couch, a mug of steaming hot herbal tea with lemon in his hands. The mug had been pressed into his hands the second he’d walked in the door, without so much as a hello, as Maddie had hurried off to console her crying eighteen month old. 

“Sorry about that.” Maddie came bustling in from the nursery, and took the mug out of his hands. “You caught me right at Evie’s nap time.” 

Eddie shrugged and smiled. “No need to apologize, I know a thing or two about nap time temper tantrums, believe me.” 

Maddie’s eyes crinkled. “So, what brings you here on a Saturday afternoon? Don’t you usually spend your weekends off with Christopher?” 

“Chris is at a friend’s house. Buck and are picking him up later.” Eddie tried his best to keep his voice even and calm, but he knew he wasn’t fooling her. 

“Okay,” Maddie raised an eyebrow. “So why aren’t you with Buck, then?”

“He’s grocery shopping,” Eddie swallowed nervously, all pretense of calm gone, reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small black ring box. “I’m just going to cut to the chase. I’m here to ask for your blessing to ask Buck to marry me.” 

Maddie gasped softly, reaching forward to take the ring from him. She opened the box and Eddie could swear he saw tears start to form in her eyes as she gazed down at the simple silver band. “Eddie…” 

“Do you like it?”

“It’s lovely.” Maddie closed the box, and shook her head. “But I can’t give you my blessing to propose.” 

Eddie blinked. Once. Twice. Three times.  _ “What?!”  _

“I’m sorry.” She didn’t elaborate further, simply pushed the box back towards him. 

“Maddie, I don’t understand,” Eddie balled his hands into fists. “Did I do something wrong? Did—Did Buck say something to you? You know I wouldn’t hurt him on purpose, you know how much I love him.” 

Maddie softened immediately. “Of course I know that, Eddie. You make Buck so happy.” 

“Then, what is it?” Eddie huffed. “Do you think we’re not ready? I know it’s only been a year since we started dating, but we were best friends before that, and we’ve talked about getting married. It’s something we both want.” 

Maddie sighed. “Look, Eddie, I can’t give you the explanation you want. It’s complicated. I’m sorry.”

Eddie opened his mouth and closed it a few times, before resigning himself to the fact that he wasn’t going to get anywhere. He stood up, grabbed the ring, and headed for the door. 

“Fine. Whatever. See you around.” 

* * *

Eddie took his frustrations out in the gym, on the punching bag.  _ Why wouldn’t Maddie give me her blessing? Doesn’t she like me? What’s her problem?  _

This is where Chimney found him. 

“What’s up your ass?” Chimney asked, teasingly. 

Eddie huffed. “Ask your wife.” 

Chimney took a step back. “You’re pissed at Mads? Why?” 

Eddie stopped punching and turned to face Chim. “I asked her for her blessing to propose to Buck, and she said no!” 

Chimney’s eyes widened, before his brows came together in confusion. “Well, that makes no sense.”

Eddie crossed his arms. “It doesn’t?” 

“No, Maddie loves you! And she thinks you and Buck are great together!” Chim seemed almost as peeved as Eddie felt, which made Eddie feel slightly better. 

“She didn’t say anything to you?” Eddie asked. “Never complained about me? Never happened to mention that I’m apparently not good enough for her baby brother?” 

“Nope! I’m just as lost as you are, man.” Chim shook his head. “Maybe it’s the hormones making her crazy," he joked. 

“Horm—" Eddie cut himself off, realization hitting. “Is Maddie pregnant again?” 

Chimney winced. “Shit.” 

“You weren’t supposed to tell anybody yet?” Eddie smirked. 

Chim nodded.

“Don’t worry, your secret’s safe with me.” 

Chim sighed with relief. “Thanks. I’ll talk to Mads, see if I can figure out what’s going on.” 

Eddie smiled. “Thanks, man.”

* * *

Four days after Eddie's conversation with Maddie, Chim came back to work and told him that Maddie “had a really good reason” and then refused to elaborate further. Eddie was infuriated, but tried not to let it show, so as not to worry Buck. He went through the normal routines for three more days. And then he snapped. He  found himself in the station kitchen that afternoon, stirring a cup of coffee for his boyfriend. One cream, two sugars, not too hot, just the way Buck liked it. He turned, ready to take the drink over to the bunks where Buck was catching a nap, when he (nearly literally) ran into Bobby. 

“Cap,” Eddie nodded. “What’s up?” 

“Just wanted some coffee.” 

“Well, I’ll get out of your way then.” Eddie flashed a smile and stepped to the side. “I just made a fresh pot.” 

“Afternoon coffee for Buck?” Bobby guessed, the corners of his lips turning up as he pulled a mug from the cabinet. 

“Isn’t it always?” Eddie chuckled. “Am I his boyfriend or his barista?” 

“Stop it, we both know he didn’t even ask.” 

Eddie felt himself blushing slightly. “You got me there.” He had just known, reading Buck’s exhaustion as fell into his bunk, that he would want coffee when he awoke. 

Bobby smiled that warm, paternal smile of his, somehow even softer than usual, as he poured hot coffee into his mug. “That’s love, I think. When you don’t even have to ask.” 

Eddie blushed deeper, if possible. “What’s got you so sappy today?” 

Bobby’s eyes widened slightly, almost as if he’d misspoke. “I’m just really glad you two found each other. You both deserve to be happy.” 

“Well, I’m glad  _ someone _ is,” Eddie snipped. 

Bobby raised an incredulous eyebrow over his mug. “There’s someone who  _ isn’t _ ?” 

“Yeah,” Eddie nodded. “Maddie has a problem with me.” 

At that Bobby looked completely baffled. “What makes you say that?” 

“I asked her for her blessing to propose to Buck, and she said no,” Eddie shrugged. “I have no idea what I did wrong, or why she thinks Buck and I shouldn’t get married, and she wouldn’t even talk about it.” 

Bobby’s confusion melted away, replaced with a more, well. Exasperated look. “I’m sure...I’m sure Maddie has her reasons.” 

“Seriously? But you just--” 

“Look, marriage is a big step, and--” 

Eddie gritted his teeth. “Unbelievable. What do all of you have against me proposing to Buck?” 

“ _ All _ of us?” 

“First Maddie, then Chim after I asked him to talk to her, and now you!” Eddie nearly growled in frustration. “What aren’t you telling me?” 

“Nothing, nothing,” Bobby put his hands up defensively. “I’m just saying--” 

“Save it,” Eddie shook his head. “Whatever Maddie’s problem is, I’m gonna find out.” 

Eddie’s anger and frustration did not lessen during his shift, and by the time he got off the next morning he was practically bubbling over with rage. 

“Are you okay, Eds?” Buck asked gently, as they walked towards the Jeep. “You seem upset.” 

“I…” Eddie sighed. “Look, Bobby said something that really got under my skin earlier, but I promise I’m fine.” He stopped, grabbing Buck’s hand so he would have to stop walking too, and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. 

Buck blinked up at him. “What was that for?” 

“For noticing my bad mood, for asking about it.” Eddie loved this man so much. And that just fueled his anger. “You wanna drop me off at the gym? That way I can work out some of this aggression instead of bringing it home.” 

Buck nodded. “Sure, I’ll make sure Chris gets to school on time, and then we can get some sleep?” Buck started walking towards the car again, and Eddie let himself be pulled. He felt a little guilty, lying to Buck. But he  _ had _ to talk to Maddie again, and he couldn’t exactly tell Buck that he planned to yell at his sister. Besides, he could go to the gym after seeing Maddie, so it wouldn’t even be a complete lie. Just an omission. 

They piled into the jeep, and drove in relative silence. Eddie didn’t trust himself not to say anything if he opened his mouth, and Buck seemed lost in thought himself, until he pulled up to the gym. Eddie hopped out with a quick “love you” and a kiss on the cheek. He walked into the gym, but stayed in the lobby, waiting until Buck was gone. And then he headed the few blocks down the street to the Han-Buckley residence.

As much as he wanted to pound on the door, he worried that Evie might be down for her nap, or otherwise scared by the noise. So, he knocked gently. 

Maddie opened the door slowly. “Hey, Eddie.” 

“Don’t you ‘hey, Eddie’ me, Maddie Buckley-Han.” Eddie snapped. “I don’t know what your problem with me is, but I love Buck and I’m going to marry him whether you, or Chim, or  _ Bobby _ likes it or not!” 

“Bobby--What?” Maddie looked genuinely mystified. 

Eddie ignored her. “It’s one thing for Chimney to take your side, since you  _ are _ married, after all. But Bobby? Really? As if it’s not bad enough that Buck’s sister disapproves, apparently his surrogate dad does too?” 

“Eddie...” Maddie, for her part, at least looked contrite. 

Eddie felt his anger deflating, leaving hurt behind. “I just...If I did something wrong, if I gave you all a reason to doubt me, I want to know. I want to fix it.” 

Maddie just stared at him, silent and sad. 

“Really? Nothing?” Eddie shook his head. 

Maddie sighed. “I’m sorry, Eddie. I really wish I could explain. But I promise that it’s not what you think.” 

“Whatever,” Eddie sneered. “

“Whatever. I’m going to propose to Buck next week. We're  going to be a family, and if you can’t get over yourself by then and be a part of it, that's your loss." 

* * *

A week after Eddie blew up at Maddie, three things happened. 

  1. Bobby switched his and Buck’s schedule at the last minute, giving them two extra days off that they hadn’t planned for.
  2. Abuela called immediately after Bobby told them this, and said she couldn’t look after Christopher anymore, even though that had been the plan when Eddie and Buck both had to work.
  3. Buck barely said a thing during the drive home, when Eddie asked how he wanted to spend their time off. 



Something was  _ definitely _ up. Normally when they had time off, Buck would chatter excitedly about all the things he wanted to do during that time, but that evening he was quiet, anxious even, and seemingly lost in thought. Often, those plans involved Chris, so something was definitely off. He should’ve been bubbling with excitement over the extra time with their kid. 

“You alright?” Eddie asked gently, as he pulled the truck into the driveway. 

“Huh?” Buck blinked, clearly pulled out of his thoughts. “Oh, yeah. Sorry, I’m a little spacey. Just tired, I think.” 

Eddie pursed his lips, but nodded. “Alright,” he said, as he cut the engine. “We can go to bed early tonight.” 

Buck hummed in agreement, and they made their way from the truck to the house in relative silence. Carla was there, waiting. Chris was already asleep, having eaten dinner, showered, and finished his homework. They thanked Carla, and sent her on her way. 

They’d eaten at the station, not expecting to come home early, and so they bypassed the kitchen and headed straight for the bedroom. Eddie let Buck have the first shower, and when Eddie was done with his, Buck was already glued to his laptop, doing God knows what. 

Eddie slid into bed next to him, pressing soft kisses on his neck, and Buck closed the computer. 

“Whatcha doin?” Eddie asked between kisses. 

“Just checking my email.” Buck’s voice came out forced and stilted. 

Eddie’s heart sank, and he pulled his lips away from Buck’s neck. Buck was lying to him, it was obvious from his awkward tone. Panic set in almost instantly, as he recalled Buck’s quiet demeanor from earlier.  _ Is Buck pulling away? Is it something I did? Does it have to do with whatever Maddie’s problem is? Oh, God.  _ He swallowed his fears, knowing they were at least partially fueled by his tiredness, and resolved to just ask Buck straightforwardly about it the next day. 

“I’m going to sleep,” he said. “Goodnight.” 

“Night.” 

The next morning, however, Eddie woke to an empty bed and a blue sticky note on the pillow where Buck’s head should’ve been. 

_ Good morning, Edmundo. I love you so much, and I’m going to leave a sticky note around the house for each thing I love about you, starting here. I love how you mumble in your sleep, it’s adorable. I can’t fall asleep without it. Love, Buck  _

Eddie wasn’t sure what brought this on, but he was relieved to know that most likely this was what Buck was keeping from him the night before. He picked up the note, and went about his morning as usual. True to Buck’s word, there were sticky notes everywhere. 

On Eddie’s phone --  _ I love that you always text me updates when we’re apart. I love that you don’t know how to use emojis properly. _

On the bathroom mirror--  _ I love our shared routines. I love getting ready with you.  _

On Chris’s bedroom door --  _ I love how good of a father you are. Don’t worry, by the way, Chris is with me.  _

On the coffee pot --  _ I love that you make me coffee, even when I don’t ask. You always seem to know when I need it.  _

On the refrigerator door --  _ I love cooking for you. I love how happy it makes you. I love that I can tell how much you like my food.  _

On the calendar -  _ I love how you somehow manage to stay so organized. Just breathe, you didn’t forget anything.  _

On the TV remote --  _ I love our movie nights, there’s nothing better than cuddling up on the couch with you and Christopher.  _

On Eddie’s boots --  _ I love how good you are at your job. I love that you’ll always have my back, and I’ll always have yours.  _

It was overwhelming, if Eddie was honest. And more than a little frustrating since Buck was nowhere to be seen. He decided to call Buck as he sipped his coffee. 

“Good morning, my love,” Buck greeted in a singsong tone. 

“‘My love’?” That was a new one. 

“Just trying it out.” Eddie could hear the laughter in his voice. He decided to let it slide. 

“As much as I appreciate the love notes, I would like it a lot better if you were here, so I could thank you properly.” 

Buck clicked his teeth together. “I know, I know. Chris and I are just having some breakfast with Maddie. I wanted to let you sleep in.”

“So, I have to settle for yogurt and granola for breakfast? Rude.”

“You won’t starve.” Eddie could hear the fond exasperation in Buck’s voice. “Chris and I are hitting the grocery store after this. I’m gonna make us a nice dinner tonight.” 

Eddie couldn’t deny he liked the sound of that. “Oh, yeah? What did you have in mind?” 

“Uh-uh, it’s a surprise.” 

Eddie could hear the grin on Buck’s face. “Alright, alright, just get home soon.” 

“I’ll try.” 

By the time Buck and Chris got home, Eddie had wolfed down some breakfast and coffee, showered, and collected each of the notes Buck left into a neat little pile. Buck and Chris burst through the door, Buck with an armload of groceries, and Chris with a smile so wide it threatened to crack his face in half. 

“Dad!” Chris called out. 

“Hey, buddy,” Eddie smiled warmly at his son. “You seem excited.” 

“That’s ‘cause I know what Buck is cooking for dinner,” Chris responded quickly. Eddie had a feeling there was more to it, but he wasn’t sure what. 

Buck set his grocery bags down on the kitchen counter, washed his hands, and then approached Eddie, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him in for a quick kiss. “Did you like the notes?” 

“I loved them, but I  _ am _ still wondering what the occasion is.” Eddie tried. 

Buck shrugged. “The occasion is that I love you.” 

Chris giggled. “You guys are gross.” 

“Careful, Buck might not make you dinner, with an attitude like that,” Eddie quipped. 

Chris rolled his eyes. “Yeah, right.” 

“I’d never let Chris starve,” Buck said. “You, on the other hand?” 

“Hey!” Eddie poured. “What did I do?” 

“You’re still standing here, when you should be getting ready to take Chris out.” Buck said it as though it was obvious. 

“Take Chris out?” 

“Yeah,” it was Chris who spoke this time. “I thought it would be nice for us to get some one-on-one time.” 

“You…” Eddie hesitated, brow furrowed. “Want to hang out  _ without  _ Buck?”

“Yup!” Chris nodded vigorously. “I heard the new penguin exhibit at the aquarium is pretty cool.” 

Eddie looked up at Buck suspiciously. “And just where did you hear that?” 

Buck just shrugged. “I have no idea.” 

“Oh, yeah, I’m sure.” Eddie rolled his eyes. “Alright, Chris. Go get ready, and we’ll go to the aquarium today.” Chris hurried off into his room, and Buck grinned in a self-satisfied sort of way that told Eddie that this was  _ definitely _ part of a plan. “Alright, what’s up with you today? I can tell something’s up.” 

Buck at least had the decency to look a little embarrassed, as he put a calming hand on Eddie’s shoulder. “Eddie, I promise that everything is fine. I just wanted to do something special for you. So, you’re going to take Chris to the aquarium until I text you that dinner is ready. Okay?” 

Eddie nodded. “Okay.”

Buck pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. “I love you.” 

“I still think you’re up to something.” 

Buck’s eyes twinkled. “Never said I wasn’t.” 

Eddie opened his mouth to retort, but he was interrupted before he could speak by Christopher walking out, backpack on, grinning widely. “I’m ready to go!” 

“Guess it’s time for me to go.” Eddie leaned in to kiss Buck lightly. “I love you, too, by the way.” 

“I know.” Buck smiled. “Go have fun with Chris.” 

So, that’s how Eddie ended up spending his day off at the aquarium. He didn’t mind it, really. He liked the aquarium, and for a while after the tsunami, Chris wouldn’t go. It was a nice reminder of how far he’d come since then. Although Eddie would’ve preferred it if Chris could’ve focused on an exhibit for longer that 30 seconds at a time. He was clearly excited about something that Eddie didn’t know about. Which meant he knew what Buck was up to. Which relieved Eddie, since if Buck had let Chris in on his plan, that must mean that Buck wasn’t breaking up with him. 

_ Right?  _

Unless Chris was just excited for the food, and knew nothing else. Unless Buck was preparing a nice meal to soften the blow. Eddie’s stomach twisted, and he tried to force his fears down, and focus on watching the penguins. 

Buck didn’t text Eddie to come home until nearly 6 PM. 

_ Dinner is waiting for you.  _

**_Did you cook this whole time?_ **

_ Maybe.  _

**_What did you make that took all day?_ **

_ Wouldn’t you like to know.  _

**_Yes. I would._ **

_ Come home and find out. ;)  _

Eddie did as he was told, and as soon as he and Chris entered the house, he was hit with the familiar scent of mole simmering on the stove. He looked down at Christopher, who was grinning ear to ear, but unsurprised. 

“Buck cooked Mexican?” Eddie asked, eyeing his son for any signs of a tell. 

Chris just nodded. 

Eddie hung up his coat and sent Christ to wash up in the bathroom, heading towards the kitchen. He stopped when he noticed a huge bouquet of roses (white, orange, and pink) on the table. “Evan Buckley, what is  _ going  _ on?” 

Buck stepped out of the kitchen with a big smile, clearly proud of himself. “Do you like them?” 

“They’re beautiful. But that’s gotta be a few dozen roses. Why?” 

Buck shrugged. “Because I love you.” 

“I can’t help but notice they’re not the traditional red,” Eddie pointed out. “Is there a reason for that?” 

Buck laughed. “Orange: Enthusiasm and passion. Light pink: grace and joy. And White: Eternal loyalty.” Buck’s voice faltered slightly over the word “eternal” and Eddie’s stomach did a flip. 

“Wow.” Was all Eddie could say. He took a deep breath, and in doing so inhaled the delicious smells that reminded him so much of home. “Beautiful, meaningful flowers and you spent all day cooking Mexican?” 

Buck blushed. “I wanted to do something special.” 

“What exactly did you make?” Eddie could discern a few familiar ingredients. Chiles, masa, potatoes, corn, tomatoes, among others. “And where did you learn to cook this kind of stuff?” 

“I made Enchiladas de Pollo and Chiles Rellenos de Picadillo.” Buck bit his lip, suddenly bashful. “And of course, Spanish rice and beans.” 

“You made…” Eddie trailed off. He used to love Abuela's Chiles Rellenos as a kid. She didn’t cook complicated dishes like that much anymore, though. “Did you--” 

“Ask your Abuela to teach me how to cook some of your favorite dishes when you thought I was having wine night with Maddie?” Buck rubbed the back of his neck. "Perhaps." 

Eddie was overwhelmed with affection for this man, so he did the only thing he could think of, and pulled him in for a kiss. It was a short kiss, and he pulled back to revel in the smile on Buck’s face. “Evan Buckley, you are too good to me.” 

“I love you so much.” 

“I love you too.” 

"Gross!" Christopher called out teasingly, as he reentered the room, washed up and ready to eat. 

They sat down to eat, and it was all incredible. The picadillo was perfectly seasoned, the mole on the enchiladas was just the right amount of smokey and spicy, and the beans tasted just like Abuela's. Eddie couldn’t believe that Buck had made it himself, that he’d gone to all that effort to learn these dishes. It would’ve been enough to bring Eddie to tears, if he wasn’t so practiced in controlling his emotions. 

“This was an amazing dinner,” Eddie said, as he set his fork down for the last time. 

“I know it probably isn’t as good as Abuela’s, but I hope it’s at least half as good,” Buck joked, blue eyes shining. 

“Don’t even,” Eddie shook his head. “I’ve eaten so much I think I might pop.” 

Chris laughed. “Me too!” 

Buck stood, and began clearing the plates. “That’s too bad, since I made dessert.” 

“Dessert?” Chris asked, but it was clear he already knew this was coming. 

Eddie narrowed his eyes. “You made dessert, too? Don’t you know when to stop, Buckley?” 

“You know me well enough to know that I don’t.” He took the plates to the kitchen, just barely out of view, and returned with a plate of round cookies coated in powdered sugar. Eddie’s stomach lurched as soon as he saw them. 

“Are those...Do you know what those are?” Eddie asked, when Buck set them in front of him, his voice pitching up several octaves. 

Buck nodded. “They’re wedding cookies.” 

Eddie glanced at Chris, who was grinning ear to ear, and practically bouncing out of his seat with barely contained excitement. “Are we getting married?” 

“Soon, I hope.” Buck murmured. And then he dropped onto one knee, pulling a ring box seemingly out of the air. 

“Oh my God.” 

“Edumndo Diaz, you have made me so unbelievably happy. I wrote down some of the reasons I love you this morning, but that wasn’t even half of them. I love you more every day we spend together, and if you let me, I want to spend the rest of my life making you and Chris feel as loved as I feel every day.” He wasn’t even trying to hold back his tears, his voice thick with emotion. “Will you marry me?” 

Eddie’s head was spinning. Buck was proposing. Buck was  _ proposing. _ He was going to spend the rest of his life with this wonderful, wonderful man, who had learned to cook from Abuela so he could propose. Somewhere in Eddie’s jumbled, excited, emotional brain Buck’s words from earlier managed to echo:  _ “When you thought I was having wine night with Maddie.”  _

Maddie. She knew. She must've known for months. 

“Oh,  _ crap _ .” Eddie finally said. 

“Uh, Dad?” Chris crossed his arms, brow knit together in confusion. “You’re supposed to say ‘yes’ actually.” 

Buck looked equally perplexed. 

“Oh, no, no.” Eddie cupped Buck’s cheek in his hand. “Of course I want to marry you.” 

Buck beamed, and moved to slide the ring onto his finger. “I love you so much.” 

“I love you, too.” He kissed Buck, and even with all his practice at holding in his emotions, he felt tears begin to fall. 

Chris’s voice pulls them apart. “So, why the ‘oh, crap’ reaction, then?” 

Eddie grimaces. “I kind of, maybe, owe Maddie a giant apology…” 

Buck frowned. “Kind of, maybe?” 

“Definitely.” Eddie pulled himself up from the kitchen chair, walked down the hall to their bedroom, and retrieved the ring he’d bought for Buck. He came back, and pushed it into his boyf--fiancé’s hands. “I was planning to propose, too.” 

Buck’s eyes widened as he opened the ring box. “Oh, Eddie.” 

“And I asked Maddie for her blessing.” 

Buck looked up from the ring. “Yeah, I called your parents. And talked to Chris. And obviously to Abuela. And Pepa. And Sophia. And Adriana.” 

“Yeah, well. Maddie said no.” Eddie huffed out. “She didn’t give me her blessing.”

Buck had that adorably confused look on his face. “Why not?” 

“Probably because she knew you were already planning to propose, and she didn’t want to ruin your very elaborate surprise.” Eddie shrugged, the events of the past few weeks replaying in his head. Chim assuring him that Maddie had good reasons. Bobby being equally weird. Bobby _. Oh._ “Oh God, you asked for this time off, didn’t you? That’s why Bobby was weird!” 

Buck nodded. 

“I owe a lot of people apologies,” Eddie sighed. “I got pretty pissed when I thought that Maddie, Chim, and Bobby all disapproved of us getting married.” 

Buck winced. “How bad?” 

“I may have said something to Maddie about how she had to choose if she wanted to be part of our family or not.” Eddie hung his head in his hands at the disapproving sound Buck made. “I didn’t know what was going on! I thought she hated me for no reason!” 

“There, there,” Chris patted him on the shoulder. “Aunt Maddie is nice. She’ll forgive you.” 

Buck was less sympathetic. “You want the number of the florist I used?” 

“Shut up." Eddie glowered for a moment, head still in his hands, before sighing and looking up at Buck through his fingers. "What kind of flowers does Maddie like best?" 

Buck just laughed. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, there you have it! I'm white, and my reference for Mexican cuisine is a combo of what I already know from growing up in a part of California with a pretty big Mexican population and this food blog: mexicoinmykitchen.com! I tried my best to be accurate, but if anything was weird, or wrong, let me know! I may post a follow-up (much shorter) madney piece that goes with this, which would include actual resolution between Eddie and Maddie, if y'all are interested! Let me know!


End file.
